


Blessings in Disguise

by TriscuitsandSoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Deucalion, Angst, Good Deucalion, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Stalion Week, Stalion Week 2016, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/pseuds/TriscuitsandSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He knew what Scott would think if he found out. He would think Deucalion did something to him drugged him, poisoned him, paralyzed him with kanima  venom- but that hadn't happened. How could he explain to Scott that he'd been the one to make the first move? Hadn't he wrapped his arms around the demon wolf and made his own cluster of love bites up his throat? </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles gets an unpleasant surprise after he goes to see Dr. Deaton for help with his nausea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stalion week 2016.

Sitting on the table of Deatons cold exam room gave Stiles a strange sense of calm. So many crisis's had been averted here, he was in the best hands possible. Even as he waited for Deaton to return he felt another wave of nausea threaten his throat. He would have drawn his legs up to his chest, or put his head down on his knees, but the medical gown he wore didn't allow for such movements. He hadn't been able to stop throwing up since his mistake; his stupid, stupid mistake. 

Deaton reentered the room with a solemn, but curious look on his face. They ran a number of tests, including checking his urine, blood, and skin cells. At one point he felt around Stiles chest and over his stomach. The veterinarian was professional enough to not chuckle when Stiles blushed and shied away from having his belly touched. His hands were warm, and they made him feel less self conscious. 

“So what's wrong with me, doc? Do I have some kind of weird werewolf STD? Am I going to be pissing wolf piss for the rest of my life?” That was another thing, he could hardly hold water and he felt bloated almost all of the time. It didn't help with any of his body image issues. 

“No,” Deaton gave him a reassuring smile, but it didn't completely reach his eyes. He handed his clothes back to him, and Stiles quickly pulled them on, starting with his shirt. He may have seemed a strange order, but he didn't like looking at his stomach, and he didn't like the way Deaton eyed the 'love bites' scattered around his torso. They'd only been in bed for three minutes before Deucalion deduced how self-conscious he was about his naked chest. He spent the entire night showing him exactly why he shouldn't be. “You'll be just fine, but you are going to be a parent. Congratulations, Stiles.” 

“What?” Stiles asked, hoping it was all just a joke. Deaton put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his brown eyes. Stiles slowly sank back onto the table. 

“You're – somehow- pregnant; with werewolves.” 

“I'm . . . having a baby?” Stiles heart stuttered. He wished he'd brought Scott with him. He hadn't wanted him there in case it was some weird version of a werewolf STD – explaining where it came from would have been difficult – but he was pregnant?

“Three, to be exact.” His fear doubled itself instantaneously. One baby was hard enough to wrap his mind around, let alone three. 

“Three babies? Three _werewolf_ babies?” Stiles tried to stand but Deaton pushed him back down again, keeping his hand firm but nonrestrictive against his shoulder. 

“Yes, I'll need to do more tests to be certain, but, from what I've seen so far, that's what it appears.” _Oh god, here comes the nausea,_ it was the last thing Stiles thought before he ruined both his and Deatons shoes with his vomit. 

He knew what Scott would think if he found out. He would think Deucalion did something to him drugged him, poisoned him, paralyzed him with kanima venom- but that hadn't happened. How could he explain to Scott that he'd been the one to make the first move? Hadn't he wrapped his arms around the demon wolf and made his own cluster of love bites up his throat? 

He didn't leave his house for three days after that. Scott tried calling him, but he wouldn't answer. When Scott tried to visit he wouldn't talk, and kept a pillow tightly covering his chest and lower abdomen. He wasn't showing yet, but the fear and paranoia in his mind drove him crazy. He didn't want anyone looking at him. _He was scared._

“Go away, Scotty.” Stiles mumbled when he heard a knock at his window. It was his own fault for not coating it in mountain ash, which he really should get around to one of these days. 

“Wrong wolf, I'm afraid.” Stiles looked up at the sound of the alpha. His sightless eyes peered into the room, covered with his usual sunglasses. There was no cane in sight, so he must have run. 

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked quietly as a deep, crawling feeling ran through his veins. He wanted to see Deucalion even less than he wanted to see Scott. 

“I heard, through sources, that you haven't left your house in a number of days now. I figured I would check up on you, since this happened after our, 'you-know-what.'” Stiles narrowed his eyes at him, at how dismissive he was being about the whole thing. 

“Did you know this would happen?” he demanded. Deucalions smile faltered as he lept through the window and into the teenagers room. 

“Know what would happen?” 

“That I would get pregnant? Is that what you _wanted_?” his voice rose a little at the end, but he struggled to keep it down. His father was home, and he'd hate to have to explain this _twice_ in one evening. 

“Pregnant?” he looked skeptical, crossing the room to stand in front of Stiles bed. He gently pried at the pillow, trying to separate it from Stiles stomach. Stiles refused to release it, and Deuc didn't force him. “Are you sure?” 

“Pretty damn. Deaton says it'll only be a few more months before they come popping out. Not like you didn't know that,” he snapped, rolling his eyes. 

“Are you sure they're mine?” 

“Oh, so I'm a whore now? A pregnant whore?” Stiles glared, turning his head away sharply when Deucalion knelt down beside him. 

“No, of course not, love,” he leaned in to kiss the side of his cheek. Stiles jerked away. 

“Don't,” he hissed bitterly. “Please, don't.” His nails dug into the pillow. Tears burned at his eyes. He was just so _scared_. 

“I can help you take care of a pup, Stiles,” he said softly, so softy it was almost a whisper in his ear. 

“Oh, yeah? How about _three_?” 

“Triplets?” Deucalion sounded pleased. He looked at Stiles with an adoration that melted some of his anger, but only some. 

“Did you know this would happen?” Stiles repeated, keeping his eyes off the handsome face. He felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulders. 

“No, but I can appreciate a blessing in disguise.” This time it was a whisper. The arm on his shoulder was joined by a second wrapped around his waist. Stiles bit his lip. The hand of the second arm found its way underneath the pillow, resting against his stomach. Stiles closed his eyes and shuddered, reminded of the night they'd spent together. Then remembering that night led to this horrible, awful mess. 

“I'm scared,” he admitted, in a voice just as quiet. Deucalion nuzzled the the nape of his neck, pulling him so his head was tucked underneath his own. 

“You have no reason to be; I am here. I will protect you – and them.”

“Really? You're going to stay with me?” 

“Yes. I'm not opposed to growing my pack the traditional way.” Stiles smiled at the phrase 'my pack.' It made him feel less like a one night stand, and more like something more. 

“You will be an excellent mother, Stiles,” Deucalion purred in his ear. His fingers made their way from around his shoulders to play with his hair. The heat from his hands and his breath felt so comforting against his skin; he melted back into it. “And my mate,” he nipped at the humans hear, causing another ripple of movement coursing down his body. 

“As good as my mother?” he asked. It was a bad question, Deucalion never knew his mother, but he still had to ask it. 

“You will be even better,” he praised, hugging the human tight. His mouth dropped from Stiles ear to his shoulder, licking a small stripe against the bare skin. Stiles laughed. 

“No one could ever be as good as my mother.” 

“Then you will be the greatest equal she will ever have,” Deucalion promised. Stiles let his eyes close, resting against the 'demon wolf.' He didn't feel so scared anymore, now that he knew he wasn't alone. There were still a lot of uphill battles to face, but they'd face them together, and in a few months they'd face them with three adorable puppies tagging along.


End file.
